Anima: Hogwarts
by magicmady
Summary: Yugo and Nora are not only Eliatropes, but also Anime, soulmates. After saving Nora from her abusive "Caretaker" in the circus, Yugo takes her back to the Sadida Kingdom. A few months later, the Anima were running through the forest, when they find the Eliacube. And are transported by it, to the HP universe! Dumbledore lets them into the school, with one task. Harry Potter.


**Hey guys & gals, the other day I noticed that there wasn't many HP/Wakfu crossovers. Soooo, me being my crazy, random, on-a-whim self, decided to make one. I'm, gonna try with this one, so tell me if you like it! Oh, and Nora isn't an OC. She's actually a character from a video game called Islands of Wakfu. Cool, huh?  
Anyhow… magicmady does not own or have any rights to Wakfu, Islands of Wakfu, or Harry Potter. If they did, Drarry would be cannon, Dally would have looked awesome from the beginning, and Nora would be in the series.  
**...

PREFACE:

Yugo laughed as he zapped through the halls with Az and Nora.  
"I'm gonna beat you, Nora!" He called. Nora laughed, her pink hair waving, "Yeah right, Yugo!" She yelled back. And they continued to race towards the heart of the forest.  
Yugo and Adamai had found a Dragon several months back, and took it back to the Sadida Kingdom. He was a blue-green wispy looking dragon that appeared to be about Adamai's age. His name was Efrin, and apparently he his sister had been growing and living somewhere in the World of Twelve, but couldn't find her. With the Brotherhood of the Tofu's help, Efrin had managed to track down his sister to an old traveling circus.

 _Flashback_

 _"My sister' here, I know she is!" Efrin exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet while in human form. They entered the circus and sat down. the lights dimmed, covering the tent with darkness other than one spotlight that shone on a man dressed in red with a black top hat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! And Iops. (Dali: "Hey!") Today you will see some the most amazing feats known to the World of Twelve, prepare to be amazed, expect the unexpected, but most of all, HAVE FUN!"  
Everyone clapped.  
"Now, my name is Ringmaster Greg, and now let me introduce you to my acts!"  
All the clowns and sword-throwers and animals and everyone came out from the sides and started performing. It was enjoyable, but Efrin still hadn't seen his sister. Then the lights dimmed again.  
"Alright now people, allow yourselves become acquainted with my number one performer, Nora!"  
A spotlight shined to a platform some 30 feet up in the air, and everyone saw a pretty girl with pink hair and magenta eyes, she was wearing a dark red dress with a funny matching red hat that looked just like Yugo's. She waved and smiled at the audience.  
"Now don't underestimate her, folks. Nora here may only be fifteen, but she is by far our best! Show them what you can do, Nora!"  
Nora began flipping and spinning through the air using Zap portals. She looked so amazing, Yugo couldn't help but stare. Then their eyes met, and glowed bright blue. Both Eliatropes felt a tug in their hearts and a longing in their Wakfu for the other. Nora faltered, staring at Yugo, but soon caught herself and continued the act._

 _(Time skip: after the show)_

 _The BoTT ran behind the circus tent to where they had seen the girl leave. As they approached a smaller tent, they became aware of screams, and rushed in. Everyone gasped at the sight before them, Nora was tied face-down to the floor, while the ringmaster Greg stood above her, and was striking the pinkette with a leather whip. Nora's dress was ripped and her back was bleeding, she was sobbing heavily into her arms.  
"What are you doing?!" Amalia shrieked in horror. Percidal gripped Eva's waist protectively, Rubilax in his other hand. Eva raised her bow, ready to fight. Amalia got out some seeds. Ruel gripped his shovel.  
Efrin ran forward and scooped the girl, who had passed out with pain. Greg thought he was being robbed, and ran away, "You can have the brat, take her!" he screamed. Efrin glared at his retreating back, but when Dally made to follow the top-hatted brute, He stopped him, "Dally, Nora needs us now. That __**fiend**_ _isn't worth our time." Dally hesitated, and Eva dragged him back. Amalia and Yugo were crying._

 _"_ _H-how is she?" Amalia asked.  
Efrin shook his head, "S-she's really hurt, her ankle and her leg's been broken so many times… she might be crippled. For life."  
The silence was deafening, yugo came up to her, and reached out his hand. His eyes scrunched shut with tears.  
"N-no… it can't be…" the minute his fingers touched her face, both Eliatropes eyes shot open, and began glowing bright blue. They spoke one word…_

 _ **"**_ _ **Anima**_ _ **"  
**_ _  
Nora, with a sudden spurt of energy, launched herself at Yugo. "_ _ **Anima, Virum**_ _." She muttered.  
"_ _ **Anime, Uxorem.**_ _" He whispered back. Yugo's hand glowed blue, and one by one, her injuries healed. And Nora fell back asleep. After a moment, Amalia stepped forward, only to jump back as Yugo literally GROWLED at her. shaken, she turned to Efrin and Adamai, who were staring at the two with wonder. Both dragons blinked, looked at each other, and gasped,  
"NO-"  
"WAY!"  
Flashback end.  
_  
it turned out that Nora and Yugo were soulmates, or as the Eliatrope people called them, Anima. Anima were uncommon, even back then, as one did not just simply stumble upon their destined. Once together, the male, or Virum, become VERY protective. And while the Female, or Uxorem, is fairly protective as well, she is usually submissive. After they touch for the first time, a bond, or Vinculum, is made. The Vinculum allows the Anima to be able to be able to sense the other's emotions, find them, certain other things, and then the things that were meant for, _ahem_ , pleasure. The Vinculum also ensures that the Uxorem is to always obey the Virum, once he makes an order, she cannot disobey. Anima were forever. And Yugo and Nora didn't mind at all. Because the instant they touched, the Vinculum made sure that they were _hopelessly_ in love with each other. So Yugo took his Uxorem back to the Sadida kingdom, and after a few weeks of therapy and multiple cuddle sessions, Nora was almost as playfull and adventurous as Yugo.  
Almost.  
She was still soft-spoken, and a bit shy. But a time with Dally proved that she could as scary as heck when you made her snap. Dally was careful not to push Nora's buttons anymore. He did NOT want to end up pinned to the wall with knives again. All in all, Nora was fitting in.

Yugo laughed as he came back to the present, He and Nora raced towards the heart of the forest. Up ahead, he saw her stop suddenly. As he mimicked her movements, he saw what she was staring at, the **Eliacube.** Yugo gasped, that was supposed to be in Emrub, with the Eliatrope children and Baltazar! Nora, not knowing what it was, approached the cube. Before Yugo could stop her, she had touched it. The cube bagan to glow, and so did Nora. before Yugo's eyes, she started to disappear.  
"NO!"  
Yugo grabbed onto his Uxorem, the last thing he saw was a flash of light. And both he and Nora disappeared from The World of Twelve.

 **Soooo…watcha think? Good? Bad? Total and utter crap? Am in Need of a beta. If interested, please PM me! Until then, R &R!**


End file.
